


But You've Won My Heart

by ADAMWryter



Category: A Star Is Born (2018) RPF, Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: BradGa, F/M, Fluff, Oscars, shallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Bradley Cooper feels like he did not win anything, but in fact, he did.





	But You've Won My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense.

How could one forget the scene where Jack asked Ally to sing Shallow with him, unprepared? Or how could they forget when Gaga asked Bradley to perform with her on stage at her Las Vegas Residency, ENIGMA? And what about their performance at the Oscar’s? Beyond magnificence!

And after the performance, they go back to their seats, anticipating for the rest of the awards announcement. She always whispers in his ear, “We’re going to win! We put all of our hearts into this!”, and he would always smile at it. It’s not what she says, it’s how she says it. Just like how Jack would believe in Ally, Gaga sure does know how to lift other people’s spirits, because she’s confident and grounded, and always does everything with all of her heart.

But life is hard, life is unexpected. They don’t win the rest seven nominations. Bradley pretends he is fine and tries to maintain a smile on his face. But who knows how broken he is inside. His first directed movie received so many compliments and could not compete with others, of course. But who wouldn’t feel disappointed when the work you put all your heart to did not receive what it deserved.

He makes an excuse for the bathroom, while Gaga has already left before for some drinks. His girlfriend respects his time alone, and Gaga wants to cheer him up with a non-alcoholic drink that she always mentioned on the set. And as he’s done trying to put himself together, he walks out with his face soaked, and his eyes are dull in failed attempt to hide his disappointment and shame. And he bumps into her, because the restrooms are just near the bar.

“Oh hey, I was just looking for you”, she smiles while handing him his drink. With the other one on her other hand, she sips and acts cool, but deep down she knows how unstable he is now. “I think this might cheer you up.”

Not saying a word, he takes a sip. It’s good, actually. He smiles at her, “Yes, it did.”

“I’m so sorry we didn’t win”, she adjusts his tux, because he doesn’t realize he messed it up a little bit while he was in the men’s room. “I know how hard it is to give everything and not receiving what we expected.”

“It’s okay”, he chuckles, “I guess believing is just not enough, right?”, he tries to joke away the tensed atmosphere surrounding them.

“Yes, it is”, she answers firmly, “you believed in me, and that helped me win myself over the acting fear. Just like how I always told you…”

His cheeks are red, and he’s smiling at he gazes into her green eyes, “I’m so glad for you. I feel flattered.” He chuckles and takes another sip, before inhaling deeply, “but I wish I could say the same thing for me…”

“No”, she answers with absolute calm immediately. She leans on and simultaneously drags him down a bit to whisper in his ear. Her voice is soft and carries so much affection, “You’ve won my heart…”

She smiles as they part away, as he stands frozen at what just happened, looking at her walking away back to their seats, because she knows they would not want people to see them together. Because it would be obvious, too obvious…

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
